Brase One shot: Best Friend
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Just a one shot of BrAse... Summary: Chase loves Bree but is too shy to admit it. His friends pushed him to puck up the courage, but will he admit it? Review if you want more


**Brase One Shot: Best Friend (By Jason Chen)**

_**In this story, Bree is adopted and not related to Adam or Chase.**_

* * *

Bree Henderson-Davenport and Chase Davenport are adopted siblings and are the best of friends. The only thing is Chase has a crush on Bree since young.

"I'm going to Ethan's place tonight." Bree reminded Chase before she went out.

"I thought you broke up with him?" their neighbor, Sakura, asked.

"I did but now we're together again. Isn't that great?! Chase? Something wrong?" Bree smiled.

"Nothing…congratulations!" Chase plastered a fake smile.

"Thanks! Wish me luck!" Bree winked before she went out.

"Uh-oh! Someone's in love~" Adam, Sakura, and Leo teased. Leo hummed 'Here comes the bride' while Adam and Sakura make kissy sounds.

"Are you crazy? Me and _that woman_? If there is anyone who should be in love, It's ADAM! He's been crushing on Sakura since Day 1!" Chase defended but blushed.

"Wait what?" Sakura flushed red.

"C'mon, Big D and mom are away tonight so let's order a pizza!" Leo suggested.

"I want onions!" Sakura raised her hand.

"I call dibs on pepperoni! What do you want Chase?" Adam asked.

"No, you go ahead, I'll be down in the lab doing my homework!" Chase lied as he went downstairs.

"Do you have a crush on me, AD?" Sakura asked.

"N..no?" Adam was trying to explain.

Chase was thinking about Bree as he fell asleep.

_I say, do you remember when,_

_I said I'll always be there,_

_Ever since we were young, baby._

_When we were down in the Lab,_

_Playing pretend, I didn't know it back then._

Random flashback

5 year old Chase saw 6 year old Bree crying.

"What's wrong, Bee-Bee?" Chase asked.

"I fell down and my knees hurt!" Bree whimpered.

"It's okay, let me help you!" Chase helped her up.

"Thank you Chasey!" Bree smiled.

"You're welcome, I'd always be there for my Bee-Bee!" Chase smiled as the two giggled.

Random flashback 2

Adam, Bree and Chase were playing pretend down in the lab.

"Let's play Knight and Dragons! I'll be the dragon, Chasey is the knight, and Bee-Bee is the Princess!" Adam smiled as the other two nodded.

"Help me! Help me!" Bree acted like a damsel in distress.

"I'll save you Princess!" Chase said.

"Rah!" Adam acted like a King Kong.

"Taste my fury!" Chase said as he held an air sword and pretend to kill the Dragon.

Adam lie onto the floor and played dead.

"You saved me, Chasey!" Bree hopped down from a chair and hugged Chase.

"Kiss Chasey, Bee-bee!" Adam suggested.

Bree just kissed Chase on the cheek while his face flushed red.

* * *

_Now I realized you were the only one,_

_It's never too late to show it,_

_Grow old together,_

_The feelings we had before, _

_When we were so innocent._

_I'll pray for all your love,_

_God our love is so unreal,_

_I just wanna reach and touch you,_

_Squeeze you, somebody pinch me,_

_I must be dreaming,_

_This is something like a movie,_

_And I don't know how it ends girl,_

_But I fell in love with my best friend._

Present moment

"Yo Chase!" Sakura slammed the table as Chase woke up.

"What?" Chase got up, looking at Sakura.

"Look, I may be a tomboy but I know a thing or two about love. And I can tell that you liked Bree." Sakura said.

"Okay you got me, but don't tell anyone okay?" Chase surrendered.

"Done! Any who…we ordered a pizza, and here's your share. Leo and Adam are upstairs watching Tom and Jerry." Sakura shoved him a piece of pepperoni onion pizza with extra cheese.

"Thanks." Chase said as he took a bite.

"So, what do you like about Bree?" Sakura asked.

"Everything I guess." Chase blushed.

"Well, if you liked her then tell her!" Sakura suggested.

"What about you and Adam? You two have a lot of _chemistry_!" Chase skipped the subject and asked Sakura with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, not just chemistry, we also have Math class together!" Sakura did not understand what 'chemistry' did Chase meant. Chase just shook his head at his close friend.

* * *

_So all the dudes that came by,_

_And all the nights when you cried,_

_Girl, I was right by your side,_

_How could I tell you I loved you, _

_When you were so happy?_

_With some other guy…_

_Now I realized you were the only one,_

_It's never too late to show it,_

_Grow old together,_

_The feelings we had before,_

_When we were so innocent,_

_I'll pray for all your love,_

_God our love is so unreal,_

_I just wanna reach and touch you,_

_Squeeze you, somebody pinch me,_

_I must be dreaming,_

_This is something like a movie,_

_But I don't know how it ends girl,_

_But I fell in love with my best friend,_

After a few days Bree got back with Ethan, she came back crying one day. Sakura came back with her, comforting her.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Chase, Adam and Leo asked.

"Ethan…he…he…" Bree stuttered.

"Bree and I were coming back after our Biology class when Bree wanted to return Ethan's Biology notebook. But we saw that two-faced monkey kissing Danielle. He's been cheating on Bree with Danielle." Sakura explained.

"I'm so sorry Bree." Chase gave her a tissue.

"C'mon Adam, Leo, let's give that Ethan a piece of our minds!" Sakura said as she dragged Leo and Adam out the door.

"I…I can't believe he'd do that…The last time we broke up, he was cheating on me…with…with…Stephanie!" Bree cried.

"It's okay Bree, you have me. I'll make sure no one will be mean to you again…" Chase patted her back.

"Thanks Chase. Is it okay if I hug you?" Bree asked as she cried again.

After a while, Sakura, Adam and Leo came back. Bree was asleep in the Lab. Chase was waiting for them.

"So, what happened to you?" Chase asked.

"We gave them a _violist _lesson!" Sakura said.

"I think you meant _violin _lesson!" Chase corrected.

"No! _V-I-O-L-E-N-C-E_!" Sakura corrected.

"How'd you do that?" Chase asked.

"Oh it was rather easy. Leo kicked Ethan at where it hurts most, I broke Ethan's collarbone, Adam broke a few ribs, and all of us make sure his face will never be the same. Oh! Did I mentioned that I kicked Danielle too? Broke a few bones if you asked me!" Sakura stretched her knuckles.

"Yeah, she is violent." Leo added.

"Violently awesome!" Adam smiled.

* * *

_I know it sounds crazy,_

_Will you be my baby?_

_Girl, you mean that much to me,_

_Cause nothing compares when we're lighter than air is,_

_We don't wanna come back down…_

_And I don't wanna ruin what we had…_

_Love is so unpredictable…_

After a few days, Bree was back to her happy-go-lucky self after having a girls' night out with Caitlin and their friends, Janelle and Julie, in Tasha's sewing room.

The guys are hanging out in Leo's room.

"So, what are the girls talking about?" Chase asked.

"Probably which guys they like…" Sakura adds.

"I don't know, Sakura's a girl but she's still here on Guys' Night!" Leo complained.

"No wrong with that bro! She used to come with us on Guys' Night back at home!" Johan replied. Johan and Julie are siblings and Sakura's old friends from Malaysia.

"So Chase, are you going to tell Bree you liked her or not?" Adam asked.

"What?" Chase almost chocked on water.

"C'mon bro, you'll never know if you try right?" Johan adviced.

"Yeah! Tell her!" Adam said as he gulped on some cola.

"Look, I like Bree but I don't want to ruin our friendship…" Chase mumbled.

"If you're not making your move now I'll march right up to the girls and tell her CHASE LOVES BRE-" Sakura said as she start to yell as Chase covered her mouth.

After a few seconds, the girls barged in.

"Who was screaming 'Chase loves Bre-' just now?" Bree asked.

"It was Sakura, and you heard it wrong, what she said was Chase love-…" Adam was about to finish when…

"Draco likes hamsters! Draco likes FIRE!" Sakura sang the parody version of 'The Harry Potter Puppet Pals version of Draco Malfoy doll'.

"That's an insult to Malfoy's fans." Julie said.

"Okay…LEO LIKES JANELLE!" Sakura sang again as everyone laughed.

* * *

_But it's the risk that I'm taking,_

_Hoping, praying,_

_You'd fall in love with your best friend…_

_I pray for all your love,_

_God, our love is so unreal,_

_I just wanna reach and touch you,_

_Squeeze you, somebody pinch me,_

_I must be dreaming…_

_This is something like a movie,_

_But I don't know how it ends girl,_

_But I fell in love with my best friend…_

"Hey Bree…" Chase began.

"What?" Bree turned to him.

"I…I…" Chase stuttered.

"Yes?" Bree asked.

"I…I love you Bree, more than just friends…" Chase pluck up the courage and confessed his love.

"Well Chase…I wish you'd told me sooner…I love you too!" Bree smiled as Chase hugged her tightly.

* * *

_I fell in love with my best friend,_

_I said 'Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?'_

_Ever since we were young, baby…_

15 YEARS LATER…

"Bryan! Keili! Time for dinner!" 32 years old Bree called out as her twins came inside.

"Okay mummy!" her two 10 year old kids smiled.

"Hey honey!" 31 year old Chase came back from work and kissed his wife.

"EWW!" Keili and Bryan gagged. Bryan has super smarts and voice manipulation, Keili has super speed and molecular kinesis.

"What up sibs!" 30 year old Leo Dooley and his wife Janelle came inside, with their 3 kids. 10 year old James, and 8 year old Leonard and Leanne.

"Hey family!" 33 year old Adam arrived too. He was holding hands with his 29 year old wife, Sakura. Adam and Sakura had 3 young kids, 8 year old Spencer, 7 year old Adyson and 6 year old Harumi.

"How did you get in?!" Chase asked in shock.

"Eddy let us in!" Sakura smiled as she hid a hammer.

"YOU DESTROYED MY GATE?!" Chase yelled.

"I did not, it was Leon and Lean's idea!" Sakura praised her nephew and niece.

"What?!" Janelle turned to the twins.

Spencer, Leonard, Leanne, Harumi, Adyson, Bryan and Keili went to play while the adults chat like old times.

"Do you remember what you said when we were kids?" Bree asked Chase.

"Of course 'I'll always be there for you'." Chase smiled as they kissed again.


End file.
